The objective of this invention is to satisfy a need for a simple and practical device to assist coaches or other athletic instructors in the graphic illustration of offensive football team formations in accurate scale at the beginning of offensive plays.
Generally, rather haphazard means are employed to accomplish the diagraming of football formations, such as clipboards having sheets of paper thereon on which a coach, by freehand drawing, designates the positions and relationships of offensive players at the beginning of plays. The graphic results are not to proper scale and the entire procedure is inaccurate and not completely satisfactory.
Some prior art devices for generally similar purposes are known but, generally speaking, these devices are not satisfactory for the purposes of this invention due to being too complicated and costly or because they do not possess the required flexibility of use for illustating a wide variety of offensive formations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple device to assist coaches in diagraming offensive footabll plays to completion in team playbooks.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.